All Things Considered
by Stunsail
Summary: When Kol learns of Niklaus's death, he is shattered. He returns to Mystic Falls to be with his marginally smaller and loving family of Elijah and Rebekah. But when Elijah seeks out Katherine and she brings with her an interesting companion, Kol finds himself in deep, and needing to consider all sorts of things.
1. Murmurs

_**All Things Considered**_

* * *

_This fic is dedicated to my darling Katty (Kathryne Buzolic) please check out her fics, especially Love Bites if you're interested in a little Kol/OC action with a lot of drama._

_I should mention this fic is set after Season 3, and when Kol said "Another brother had been taken from him" he's referring to the fact that they think Klaus is dead._

_Like it says in the description this is Kol trying to sort his life out and cope with yet another loss of a family member (Klaus) and his journey into a love that surprised him more than he ever thought possible. There will be other drama and fun along the way, including all of your favourite characters!_

_Anyways!_

* * *

_**1. Murmurs**_

The phone call from Elijah had not really been one he was expecting. Okay so sure, Niklaus and Kol weren't exactly besties, but it was his brother. And although said brother had locked him in a coffin for 100 years, Kol did love his brother.

So in that moment when Elijah's voice had uttered those three words, Kol's world seemed to shatter. Another sibling had been taken from him. After going for 1000 years of only losing his mother, and now all of a sudden to have his father and two of his brother's taken from him, it was hell. And now, all of a sudden it was just the three of them.

His sister. Darling Rebekah, how she annoyed him so. She was so completely needy and clingy, it was like having the words most annoying puppy right by your side at all hours of the day. And yet Kol couldn't deny Rebekah's complete loyalty, she was really one of the only siblings he could truly depend upon to be faithful. Family above all.

And then there was Elijah, the rock of the new family Kol had found himself in. Undeniably, Elijah would be the one that joined them together now, making them see that they could finally be happy without Klaus being all… curse/hybrid crazed, they could finally be a family. Kol had always felt the closest to Elijah, he'd tell him almost anything.

So Kol set of to return to Mystic Falls. He was still lingering in Denver, not really wanting to make an effort to return home as he'd though Niklaus would have had another job for him to do regarding the doppelgänger.

The doppelganger, he truly didn't see the pathetic Salvatore's interest in her. I mean yes, she was attractive, that much was obvious, however she was far too weak and controlled by love for her to be of any real use.

Even Elijah had some small attraction to the girl, although Kol thought that attraction was probably left over as some long memory of the infamous Katerina Petrova. Kol had seen through his brother's denial of his attractions for Katerina, and he had enjoyed that Katherine's betrayal had stung his brother more that Esther's had.

Kol sighed and he drove back towards the little town which now housed his brother's body and his two remaining living siblings. Esther, his mother had tried to kill him more times than could possibly be forgiven. Hell, once was enough for it to be unforgivable.

But no, Esther had attempted it twice and was possibly going to try for a third. He'd admit, her determination impressed him, but her senseless and inexcusable reasons behind this were just… pathetic. She wanted to undo the evil she had created.

_Please, _Kol thought absently _Evil and Kol don't go in the same sentence together_. He finished that thought and then began chuckling slightly, he lied to himself during these thoughts. Evil and Kol ALWAYS went in the same sentence together.

When Kol arrived home, the massive mansion appeared far more ominous that it had when he himself had woken up inside the coffin he had inhabited for the previous century.

Kol supposed it was that it now housed his two only remaining siblings and perhaps even two dead ones. While Fin's death had impacted him, Nik's was sure to have more of an effect Kol presumed. Especially on Bekah. She had always been closer with Nik than she was with Fin, especially since Fin had been in that coffin for so much longer than Kol himself had, and even Rebekah.

Kol stepped through the door and although he knew it wasn't possible, he felt the cold rush of grief sweep over him as Rebekah appeared in front of him. 'Kol' she muttered once before hugging him tightly. Kol simply hugged her back, she was his sister after all, and he looked behind her to see Elijah standing at the bottom of the stairs, simply watching them.

Kol nodded slightly as a greeting to his brother, his only brother. Rebekah pulled back with tears in her eyes and looked at Elijah and then back to Kol. 'We're all we have now' she whispered gently 'Family above all?' she said, almost like she was asking a question.

Elijah and Kol nodded simultaneously. 'Family above all' Kol repeated, his hand in Rebekah's, whose other hand was in Elijah's. One smaller family.

Kol didn't say anything else, there was nothing else to say between them. Nothing would really fit, he couldn't say "I'm sorry" because he'd done nothing wrong, and not to mention his own grief was also obvious in his own heart.

A heart that had been dormant for years which had suddenly awakened and not just by the recent death of his various family members, but by other things too, other things like Jeremy. It annoyed Kol how much the "friendship" with the boy had changed him, yes it was all just for Nik, but there was something so hopeless and lost about Jeremy that reminded Kol of himself.

A much less dashing and amazing version, but similar none the less. Kol had lost everything as a teenager, his entire life was ruined and all he had was his family. Jeremy was like that too, although if what Elijah had said about Elena was true, he no longer had his sister to hold on to.

Jeremy was alone, and in many ways, so was Kol.

* * *

_So, I really hope you liked it… especially you Kat!_

_Please review as it makes me so so happy, and I won't update unless I get more than… 3 reviews lol. I probably will, once I start writing I get sucked in… anyways, moral of the sentence REVIEW :D_


	2. Aeroplanes

_Hi! Quick update, thanks to all those who reviewed, think there was three of you.. :D Yaaaaaay!_

_This is my first Kol based fic, I think it's the first one he's even been mentioned in, so whooo! _

* * *

_**2. Aeroplanes **_

Kol sat at the big table in their dining room. He wasn't sure why he was sitting in the dining room, alone, but he didn't know why he did a lot of things now-a-days. In the days that had passed since he'd returned to Mystic Falls, Kol hadn't really left the colossal manor and it was beginning to bore him.

Generally he would have been bored after one day, but in all honesty he was glad to simply sit there and mope. Now though, when all the moping was out of his system and he'd returned to his normal narcissistic self, he was bored with the house.

He was sick of walking past the room which held his brothers' bodies, he was sick of sitting in the same rooms, drinking the same alcohol out of the same glasses. He was just sick of the house.

So when Elijah announced what he was doing, Kol was more than eager to go along for the ride.

They now were all sitting in the dining room, Rebekah at the end of the table and Elijah and Kol either side. The empty seats roared silently, forcing the remaining Mikaelson's to remember their lost family. Elijah cleared his throat and the other's looked at him, waiting for him to announce what he had called them there for.

'I'm going to find Katerina' he proclaimed, looking at Rebekah's reaction before Kol's. He knew that Kol wouldn't react, Kol had always known about his brother's attraction to Katerina, and whatever Elijah wanted to find her for, he was sure it would make sense.

Rebekah looked shocked though, she'd never paid much attention to her brother's love interest, although she certainly noticed Nik's interest in Caroline before she noticed Elijah's interest in Katherine, even though that interest had been present for 500 years.

Elijah continued to watch his sister, concerned for her response. 'Why would you find her? What interest is she to you?' Rebekah demanded, staring at Elijah sharply. Elijah simply sighed 'I thought I would tell her that she needn't be running for the rest of her life, the person hunting her is dead… and I think she no longer owes me anything' Elijah told her, the last part of his sentence quieter than the rest.

Rebekah rose and looked at Kol, almost as if she was asking for his help in the situation, like she wanted him to be on her side. 'She owes Nik, Elijah! He may be dead but we must still hold his enemies for him, Katerina was his enemy and now she is mine' Rebekah said firmly before stalking from the room.

Elijah sighed and looked at Kol, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Kol understood completely what Elijah was doing. The way Elijah saw it, he ruined Katherine's life, and now he was making up for it. Besides, Kol wanted out of the house. 'I'll help you brother' was all Kol said, breaking the long silence that Rebekah's tantrum had left them in.

Elijah looked at Kol for a while, slightly bemused. 'We can't just leave Rebekah' he muttered gently, looking towards the door, knowing that she could hear every word. 'She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. I'm sure it won't take too long to track down Katerina' Kol told him, eager to leave. 'Besides, if Rebekah really doesn't want to be alone, she'll come too' he finished logically.

It was true, Kol thought, if Rebekah really would be hurt by more rejection and abandonment, then she would simply accompany her brothers to find Katerina. Elijah nodded slightly and rose to his feet, taking a few steps towards the window. 'I had wondered where she would go, and the thought of home instantly popped into my head' he muttered, more to himself than to Kol.

But Kol listened, and nodded 'Back to Bulgaria' he said nonchalantly before twisting in his chair to look at his brother. 'So… Bulgaria then?' he asked, raising an eyebrow. Elijah nodded once 'Bulgaria'.

The long drive to the airport was painful, Kol, Elijah and even a disgruntled Rebekah, all in a confined space. Kol thought it would be just like when family's take a long car trip and Rebekah was the annoying child in the back that screeched "are we there yet" a thousand times per minute.

But no, she was worse. She was silent the whole way there, still very angry that she was being forced into taking this trip with her brothers, for reasons she didn't understand. Kol was fine with her silence for the first two hours, but then it got painful, when Elijah would try and cheer her up, she would pout and turn away from them. When Kol told a sick joke, or made a sexual euphemism, she wouldn't even crack a smirk.

This was not the Rebekah Kol was used to. Although, she had always been the princess of the family, and he supposed this was an extension of that. Eventually Elijah and Kol gave up and went into silence themselves, leaving the rest of the journey – 2 more long hours – as torture for a talkative soul like Kol.

When they finally reached the airport and boarded the plane, Kol was forced to sit in the middle of his two siblings, and they were both silent. Elijah dissolved in his thoughts about Katerina, and Rebekah absorbed in her anger.

Kol was left alone, not literally, but internally. He had more time to think and ponder, which was the same thing he'd been doing for the last three days he'd spent at the mansion, and he was sick of it.

So instead, he looked around at all the other people on the plane and imagined what their lives would be like – this was something Kol liked to do all too often, mostly to woman as he thought he could pick all the ones with "daddy issues" or "neglect issues" and also, the ones who looked like crazy stalkers. They were always fun to get out of.

Kol looked around and saw a girl with jet black hair which hung mid-way down her back, it was dead straight but Kol assumed it wasn't always this way. She was sitting rather stiffly in her chair and he assumed she had a phobia of flying, her awkward body language made it more obvious that she was eager to get off the plane, as was Kol.

He couldn't see her face, but her could see that her body was a rather nice one, a perfectly sized chest and even behind, as well as being adorably skinny and having the perfect amount of curve on her hips. He looked over her body appreciatively; glad they were headed to the same place.

He wondered what she was doing in Bulgaria, who she was seeing, or perhaps if she was returning home. She didn't have that same olive skin that Katherine did, but she did have the thick, dark hair that was so stereotypically common for Bulgarian people.

Kol continued to watch her for a long time before Elijah cleared his throat gently, forcing Kol to turn and look at him. Elijah was asking Kol if he'd like a drink, which forced him to scoff slightly 'Of course I do' he replied quickly, surprised at his brother's lack of assumption. Elijah smiled immediately, and nodded at the hostess, holding up two fingers. 'Thank you' he said, flashing a dazzling smile at her.

The thing about Elijah, Kol thought, was that he had no idea how attractive he was. Rebekah, Kol and Nik all knew it, even Finn knew himself that he wasn't ugly. But not Elijah, he was too honourable and decent to ever use his looks to his advantage like Kol often did, Rebekah also, who at the moment was leaning forward and glaring at Elijah, obviously offended that he hadn't asked her if she wanted a drink.

Kol sighed and leant back into the seat, of course not, it was improper for a lady to drink in public, and Elijah was all but improper. When their drinks arrived Kol sipped his slowly, looking at the liquid in the glass and returning to his thoughts.

As soon as the plane landed and the passengers were allowed to get off, Elijah was out of his seat and walking down the aisle quickly. Rebekah sighed and stood, Kol doing the same and they both left at the same speed, coming off the plane together and finding Elijah standing there waiting for them.

He looked impatient and Kol wondered if it was because he was sick of sitting, or he simply wanted to see Katherine. Rebekah was deliberately taking her time, making Elijah angrier by the second 'Bekah, please hurry up' he muttered to her as she looked for her luggage as it was on its third rotation. That was when Kol spotted the girl who he was looking at on the plane, she was walking rather swiftly towards the exits her face clear to him now, she was beautiful.

Her face was perfectly shaped, everything in the right proportion. Her lips were the perfect pink colour you saw on models and her eyes were perfectly shaded by her makeup, making the ice blue irises stand out effortlessly.

He was still staring at her when she got into a car that was being driven by none other, than the sought after, Katerina Petrova.

* * *

_Hope you like this new chapter, I tried to make it longer. :) _

_Yes, I introduced THE girl. Hope you think she sounds interesting, because she will be. _

_Sorry if I focus a lot on the Katherine/Elijah relationship, I'm a massive Kalijah fan…. And I am looking for idea's for a Rebekah love interest, because I personally HATE her with Stefan and Damon, but she needs someone, because 1 is the loneliest number… I was thinking some hot and buff Bulgarian, just cause it might make her journey more happy, she's such a sour puss…_

_ANYWAY, check out the fic **Love Bites**, by Kathryne Buzolic, because you'd love it, it's another Kol/OC story and it's fantastic!_

_Also, if you're into Elijah/Katherine, I have two fics, the first is better though, it's called **Petrova Fire**, check it out if you want._


	3. Chasing Pavements

_Hi! Hope you like the new chapter, this is very… thought based. There isn't much conversation happening, which I hope is okay. :)_

* * *

_**3. Chasing Pavements.**_

Kol stared at the car as it sped away, he looked at Elijah once and hit his arm before pointing at the car and muttered 'Katerina'. Before Kol could even look at Elijah he was off, vanished, sprinting at vampire speed after the car, which held Katerina and the girl who for some reason had gotten Kol's interest.

Kol was about to follow when he heard Rebekah mutter something in his ear 'I like it a lot better when he didn't love anyone'. Kol looked back at her and rolled his eyes 'you liked it a lot better when everyone was alive and giving you attention' he said nastily, picking up her back which was now on its sixth circulation.

'I think this one is yours' he muttered, slamming it into her chest. She glared at him as he picked up his own bag and walked off towards the taxi that was on the side of the road, he put his bag in and then Bekah's before getting in and telling the cab driver where to go.

He had the address of their new Bulgaria mansion memorised, when he come home drunk most nights he needed to tell the cab driver. Rebekah got in and crossed her arms over her chest tightly 'There better be a pool' she muttered under her breath, staring out the window.

Kol rolled his eyes and looked out the window also, not paying attention to anything, his thoughts drifting to his brother and his quest to find Katherine.

When they pulled up at the huge mansion, Rebekah got out immediately and walked in the front door, probably to select a room, leaving her bag for Kol to get. Kol sighed and got out and collected their bags before paying the cab driver and walking inside, not struggling with the 5 bags (two of Elijah and Kol's and three of Rebekah's) which held more than enough in them.

He sat all of Rebekah's down when he got inside but carried Elijah's to the room which he supposed was his, before going to his own. Kol's room was large, there was a colossal bed in the middle, a four poster bed with brown covers and pillows, it was perfect for Kol, and however Kol had in there at the time. There was a table in the middle of the room with a few books on it, things that Kol liked to read.

There was a bookshelf on the far end which was opposite the massive and open windows that looked out over the back of the house and down onto a river that webbed through the tree's. There was a balcony and on that balcony there was another table with two chairs.

It seemed so romantic for a bedroom of someone like Kol, it looked more like a place where two lovers would spend time, the brown colour scheme was almost overpowering, but in a good way. All in all, Kol was pleased with his room. Kol sat his bag by the closet and flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to get his mind off of the girl who he saw getting into Katherine's car.

It was nearly impossible, but Kol was doing alright. Kol turned his head to the side and noticed that the bathroom was an open one, with no door, and from the bed he could see the shower, which just had clear glass, and the bath, which was in the centre of the large bathroom. He liked that, that way, he could always see who was in the shower. Kol smirked and let his thoughts travel back to the girl, giving up his attempts to stop thinking about her. Kol was practically dreaming when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, not bothering to check who it was before answering. 'What?' he said nonchalantly.

'Kol, I need you' Elijah said quickly before giving him an address and then hanging up. Kol sighed and got up lazily before walking towards the front door. 'Bekah! I'm going out' he called out, not really having to raise his voice, but doing it anyway.

He was going to take one of the cars that was probably in the garage, but Kol really fancied taking a run, so he began running in the direction he knew he would have to take. He was grateful that he'd spent time in Bulgaria when Klaus was looking for the doppelgänger, and her delightful and yummy family.

Yes, Kol helped Klaus kill Katherine's family, it was one of the more shameful things he'd done in his lifetime, but he wasn't ashamed enough to feel regret, or sadness over their deaths, not like Elijah was.

Although he refused to participate, he was there and he watched his brother's slaughter Katerina's family, her mother and sister and father, even her little cousins. But he never stopped them, and that's why Elijah felt guilt.

Kol arrived at the small house, it was still nice looking, he supposed it was Katherine, it had to be nice. He walked inside, finding it easy enough to step over the threshold, which was rather stupid of Katherine, considering she thought she had a crazy original after her, which she did. Just not the dangerous one.

Elijah was at his side in an instant, and he nodded for him to follow. So he did. Katherine was nowhere to be seen, but there was the girl, the girl Kol saw getting into the car, she was there. Elijah explained that when he arrived at the house, the girl, whose name had yet to be disclosed to Kol, was there and she said that Katherine had "stepped out", though she refused to mention why.

Kol didn't know why Elijah needed his help, but he supposed it was to distract the attractive young lady that stood before him. Kol looked at the girl and smiled a dazzling smile, he extended his hand to her 'Hello darling, my name is Kol' he told her, expecting her to take his hand and smile back.

But instead she turned her head away and didn't even look at his hand. 'I'm not your daring, or love, or baby' she said snarkily, 'and I don't know where Katherine went' she finished finally letting her eyes rest on Elijah. 'Like I've told you about a million times.

Besides, I wouldn't tell some scary little Mikaelson where she is, you've only wanted her dead for the last 500 years' she said with a casual shrug of her shoulders, still staring at Elijah who sighed impatiently. 'Not me, my brother… who's dead, which is why I want to see Katerina, to tell her she needn't run anymore' he told her, his voice still managing to sound calm even though he'd obviously relayed this message to her a fair few times.

Kol couldn't help but smile at the girl, she had attitude and he liked it. He walked towards her, the smile still plastered on his face and his hands by his side. He allowed himself to be charming, it was like putting on a mask, the charm could come on and off in seconds.

'Sweetheart,' he began, using a word she didn't veto, 'would you please tell us where Katherine is? We only wish to make her life easier… Besides, like you mentioned earlier, we are Mikaelson's, we'll find her one way or another' he asked her kindly, raising his eyebrow when their faces were only inches apart.

The girl simply stared at him for a long while before laughing. 'You think your top shit don't you Mikaelson' she said between laughs. Kol's charm dropped and he stared at the girl with narrowed eyes before turning back to Elijah, who was smiling himself.

He shrugged his shoulders when their eye's met, the smile still on his face. 'She's right. You do think you top – uh – shit' he noted casually before turning to look around the house, clearly wanting to snoop. It was then that Kol finally realised what he was supposed to be doing.

Distracting her so Elijah could look for clues about Katherine's departure. Kol turned back to the girl, 'No, no, cherub, I _know _I'm top shit' Kol told her, his charm returning easily. 'You see, I happen to look-' he made a gesture to his entire body 'amazing, in everything… or nothing, depending on what your into' he told her, winking when he said the word nothing.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned away from him, looking to see where Elijah had gone, when she noticed that he wasn't in the room anymore she turned to glare at Kol. 'You dick' she muttered before going to find Elijah.

Kol simply let her go, she was a tough cookie to crack. But he was going to try. Hard.

* * *

_So__, I hope you guys are liking the chapters. I'd really like some more reviews, it would make me write faster. :) So please. REVIEW! :D_

_Next chapter will be very… Kalijah based, but you'll find out what the girls name is. :D_

_Oh, and if you didn't know "cherub" is another word for an angel, sort of like a baby angel. :) My dance teacher calls us cherub's. lol._

_AND, Chasing Pavements is a song by Adele, :) love her. _


	4. In the Hearts of Men

_I'm SOOOOO sorry that this took forever, I'm coming up to my exams so everything is REALLY hectic! But here it is, I promise to update relatively soon..._

* * *

**4. In the Hearts of Men**

Kol followed the girl as she looked for Elijah in the small house, finding it surprisingly difficult given how small it actually was. Eventually she stopped in the doorway, finding Elijah standing in a room and watching a girl who was in bed. The girl was Katherine.

Kol stopped walking when he saw her, there was obviously something wrong with her. Elijah was just looking at her, a shocked expression on his face. He turned to look at Kol and frowned 'Werewolf bite' he muttered.

The girl beside Kol sighed and looked at them 'Yeah, and it's probably thanks to your freaky little brother' she snapped at them, throwing her hands up in the air. Kol looked at her 'Well, technically he's my older brother' he muttered, still looking at her the entire time.

Elijah's gaze went back to the bed and he took a step forward hesitantly. 'Katerina?' he muttered gently, making the girl who was standing beside his also take a step forward. 'Just leave her alone' she snapped, 'leave us alone'.

Kol raised his eyebrow 'You're really going to push away two of the only people who could help her?' he asked her. He was still looking at her, completely fascinated but her obvious affection for Katherine, which was a rare quality for any person, let alone a vampire.

'What's your name?' he asked her, taking a step towards her. The girl completely ignored him, her eyes still on Elijah and Katherine. Elijah was staring down at Katherine, worried. She looked very weak, Kol noted, almost as if it was just getting into the final days of the process.

Elijah's look of concern was plastered in Kol's mind, and Kol couldn't even see his brothers face. It was then that Kol realised that with no Niklaus, there was no cure for a werewolf bite, Katerina was bound to die, and Elijah could do nothing to save her. Kol's face turned to a look of compassion for his brother and he moved to stand beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

'I'm sorry Elijah' he muttered quietly, now both of them completely ignoring the girl. 'What the hell?' she said, confused and moving to stand on the opposite side of the bed, glaring at them both 'You're sorry?!' she said, her voice raising an octave.

'He's not the one losing one if his best friends! I can't do anything to help her!' she practically yelled, making even Elijah looked up at her. Shocked. Kol smiled a little 'What's your name sweetheart?' he asked her again, tilting his head to the side a little bit. The girl didn't look at him, she just kept staring at Katherine. 'Kat. My name is Kat' she muttered, moving over to touch her shoulder gently, leading her out of the room.

'Well Kat, you already know my name is Kol Mikaelson' he told her, surprisingly gently. Kol wasn't trying to be nice, he was just trying to give his brother the time he needed with the girl he'd not loved for over 500 years.

_Elijah's POV (I promise, it will be the only one in here… maybe. Unless you like it, then there'll be more)_

Elijah moved closer to the bed, a sleeping Katerina lying there. Sweat shimmering off her face like the angel she was. He lowered himself gently onto the bed, sitting beside her frail body and looking at her.

The pain was obvious on his face, and he supposed to anyone watching him it would be clear that he did in fact love Katerina Petrova. Once Elijah would have said he did not believe in love, but even as he had said those words to Katerina all those years ago, he knew it was a lie. Because he knew then that he loved her. He contagious laugh, her euphoric smile and her overwhelming desire for fun and even a little trouble.

But the Katerina he had known had changed, she was still Katerina, but now so much better, and as he looked down at her sleeping in the bed, her face paler that the day she died, and her hand as cold as ice. Elijah felt regret. He regretted being away from her for so many years and not coming to her sooner. He regretted forcing her to be scared of him, even when he'd seen her in the tomb. He just left her there, ready to tell Niklaus where she was.

Of course, he'd planned for Niklaus to be killed and then Katerina would be freed. Elijah froze as Katerina's eyes flickered open slightly 'Elijah' she muttered, going back into a gentle sleep. Elijah raised his hand to caress her cheek gently as she slept staring at her intently. He was almost relaxed when she shot up, wide awake and coughing up blood. She spluttered and wheezed, blood spraying from her mouth and onto the white sheets of the bed.

Elijah's hand instantly went to her back, helping her a little and when she finally stopped coughing, his hand was still on her back. She looked up at him groggily and gasped, cringing away from him. Of course that would be her reaction, why he expected any different was foolish.

He held his hands out gently, trying to show her that he meant no harm. She was shaking with fear and practically screaming at him to get out, and so he did as she asked and he left the house, leaving Kol there with the girl he now knew as Kat.

_Back to Kol_

Kol looked up as his brother flashed past, the screams coming from Katherine's room had provoked a slightly calm Kat to sprint back into her room and held her. Kol decided to go back to the house with Elijah, but once he got there he realised that his brother was not at home.

Rebekah was lying in the sun outside, apparently not noticing that they weren't there. Kol looked at his sister for a long time, completely absorbed in his thoughts of Kat. She was truly inspiring, one of the most amazing people he'd met in a long time and he wasn't even sure what she was.

He'd guess she was a vampire, but there was something so peculiar about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. But he intended to find out. She'd cared so much about Katherine, they were friends, which made him suspicious of their relationship.

Katherine Pierce didn't have friends. Which could only mean that neither did Kat and that's why they'd found each other.

Kol climbed the steps slowly and went inside his room, collapsing on the bed and staring into the ceiling for the second time that day. And again he was dissolved in his thoughts of Kat. Why this girl was having such an effect on him he couldn't say. But he didn't like it. Not one little bit.

* * *

_Like I said, really busy at the moment. Which is why I haven't updated A Hidden Jewel, or posted the sequel to Petrova Fire (My Kalijah fics, please check them out if you're interested in Kalijah:))_

_PLEASE please please check out the lovely Kathryne Buzolic's story Love Bites, it's a Kol/OC fic and it's TRULY magnificent! Absolutely amazing and a must read. :)_

_Love you all, please review!_


End file.
